Sweet Tooth
by watchinginthedark
Summary: Aziraphale's sweet tooth gets the best of Crowley. One-shot M/M Aziraphale/Crowley smut.


Taste Test

Crowley watched with heated interest. He didn't appear to be watching, but he was. The shades helped and he wouldn't miss a moment of this. He never did.

The demon guessed Aziraphale had no idea what he was doing; at least, not to the demon's lustful streak. The angel was simply enjoying something sweet, but seemed to be oblivious in how sinfully he was doing it, at least to Crowley's tastes. Then again, if a human had been watching, they would agree with Crowley and then some.

Aziraphale, angel of the Lord and protector of the Eastern Gate, ate pastries in a way that was downright pornographic.

So here they were, the angel enjoying his guilty pleasure of food and the demon enjoying his not-so-guilty pleasure of watching said angel indulge himself, in the backroom of Aziraphale's book shop. If Crowley weren't so in control of his human body, he'd have a raging hard-on right now.

Aziraphale practically moaned, savoring each bite slowly and with near-reverence. His pink tongue carefully ran over his plump lips, making sure he got every last crumb and dab of icing from them, before surrounding his fingers with them, one by one, and sucking them clean with a tiny sound of pleasure. The angel could simply _not_ know he was doing this like he was. It would be a sin in and of itself if he did.

"Crowley, dear, you haven't touched your pastry. Is everything alright? You're looking a bit flushed. Are you ill?" The angel was suddenly _much_ closer, looking him over with worry. Crowley's pasty was indeed untouched as the demon had, until recently, been…. _preoccupied._ The serpent brushed him off.

"I'm fine, Angel. Perhaps I'm just not hungry. You can have it if you like." He handed the blonde his plate with a soft, but _predatory_ smile. Aziraphale chalked this up to Crowley being Crowley and beamed at the man.

"Oh, you are such a dear, I couldn't." He paused, "But it would be such a waste, if you're not going to eat it… And these are so delicious… that they _must _have had a lot of hard work put into making them, it would be disrespectful to the baker if I was to turn it down… Alright. I'll have it. If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Angel. Have it. It's yours."

The aforementioned control Crowley had over his body was all but decimated as he watched the angel have what can only be described as having sex with the pastry in his mouth. The demon blessed loudly. The angel looked a little surprised, bits of icing still clinging around his lips.

"Is something the matter, Dearest?"

Crowley all but pounced on the bookish angel, kissing him deeply before withdrawing a moment to lick the remaining icing away from around Aziraphale's mouth with his forked touch. The blonde sputtered, his lips flushed and tingling. The serpent took the moment to whisper in his ear.

"You are so…. _sexy_ when you eat like that, Angel." He mused, grinning. "So I'm going to have you finish the rest of that pastry. Not only that, but I'm going to feed it to you. Sssslowly. And you're going to ssssuck my fingerssss clean like you do your own. Then I'll kisssss you deeply again and it will taste ssssweet and sugary." He hissed. "And do you want to know what will happen next?" The angel's face was deeply flushed and flustered, but his bit his lip and nodded, a hint of a whimper at the back of his throat.

"Then… I will take you upssstairs to your bed and I shall teassse you until you can no longer take it. Running my tongue over your swollen, red cock as I finger your puckered, little hole. You will feel so closssse to coming, but I won't let you yet. That isss, until I feel ssssatisfied that you're good and ready and then…" He paused, drawing out the tension. "And then I'll fuck you sssso hard into the mattress that your throat will be sssore from crying out my name and you won't walk right for a week… I will make you mine, Angel.." The demon's tongue slid out, caressing the shell of the angel's ear. "Do you undersssstand?"

Said angel melted in his arms, nodding as he barely restrained himself from grinding his hips against Crowley's. The demon grinned.

They were going to enjoy this.

"Ah. Ah. _Ahngh. Oh!"_ Aziraphale had his fingers threaded through Crowley's once neat, black hair. "Oh, Crowley, please, more! _Crowley!_" His legs were wrapped around the demon's torso, his head thrown back in pleasure, face flushed and dappled with sweat as the dark haired man thrust into him again and again to a fervent rhythm. The angel let his eyes slide open and gazed at his newfound lover's face. He was beautiful; eyes hooded and lips parted just so, his warm breath caressing Aziraphale's skin and he leaned over to trail his lips over the angel's neck before reclaiming his mouth.

Crowley had done all he said he would up to this point and Aziraphale was near bursting as the demon continued to fill him, nailing the bundle of nerves that caused the blonde to cry out in pleasure every time. The heat pooled inside him. He was so close.

"Crowl- Love… I-… I'm going to-" He didn't finish his sentence as his climax ripped through him with a white heat, crying out his lover's name. Crowley had the angel's name on his lips moments later as silken walls clenched around his length, dragging him into his own apex of pleasure.

The demon withdrew, miracling away the mess and they both flopped on their sides, spent. Crowley sighed with resigned contentment as he snaked his limbs around his lover. It had started as carnal need, but had turned into so much more. It wasn't very demon-like of him, but… he was actually okay with that.

"Hey-" He stopped suddenly, then smiled softly and ran his hand over Aziraphale's cheek into his golden hair, which was still slightly damp from sweat. The angel lay fast asleep in his arms, his pink lips curved slightly upward. Crowley chuckled quietly, revering his loved one's face. "So much for not needing any sleep, angel." He whispered. Crowley then kissed his angel's forehead before settling down to join him.

Fin


End file.
